


CEH and then some…

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Camera Sex, Cock Rings, Consensual Erotic Humiliation, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Dildos, Enemas, Gang Rape, Insults, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Other, Photography, Roleplay, Tentacles, Threesomes, Vibrators, Whips, rough oral, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just decided to write something kinky for my England ♥</p><p>Pairings: USUK and then some UKUS</p><p>Warnings: Consensual Erotic Humiliation (verbal abuse, asking permission, facials, punishments, use of dildos/vibrators/etc, debagging, check WikiPedia before reading just in case you want to be prepared), Historically Inspired Hobbies, other kinky stuff, not so sure right now :(</p><p>- Originally on FF.net... it just got deleted recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably gonna be a lot of NSFW stuff here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are in the tags

America pushed down on the mass of gently brushed hair, made sweaty from physical exertion, and moaned deep in his throat, pulling the other’s hair and pushing down again to feel the suction and wet warmth around his aching cock. The slight choking noises from the submissive male made him slightly worried and cautious with his movements – _slightly –_ and made him want to fuck his mouth so hard he gagged.

England choked a bit at the other’s sudden movements, but continued the fast pace. The leather strap secured tightly around his cock was becoming more and more unbearable by every pull and push onto the other’s erection. He wore only a corset-like top, like a bustier, the cock ring, and a pair of stockings.

“You’re such a slut, aren’t you England?”

He removed his hand from England’s head, but the Briton kept bobbing his head at the same fast speed, making the American harder. He tossed his head back, it resting now on the top of the wooden chair that he was sitting on in the dining room of his house.

“Oh, fuck… Do all of your customers get this treatment…” He asked, trying not to blow his load into the other’s eager mouth just yet.

England sucked harder on the phallus in his mouth, the egg vibrator buzzing away in his anus and being held in place by a vibrating dildo. How America had gotten these, he didn’t bother trying to remember right now.

America pulled way from England’s mouth and didn’t bother to give a warning, holding the man’s shoulders as he groaned out his release, ejaculate spraying strongly out of his penis and coating the other’s face.

England held his mouth open, like he knew America would want. Feeling the cum come onto his face, he moaned, loving the sensation of the sticky white fluid cover his cheeks, closed eyelids, and his open mouth.

Seeing that expression on his lover’s face, America chuckled. “You’re such a fucking whore, England.”

Said nation couldn’t take it any more. The vibrating in his ass was so good… Moaning wantonly and swallowing the semen in his mouth, he pleaded. “America, I’m your whore. Please…” He bent down a bit, lifting up America’s left foot and kissing the leather of his boot. “Let me cum, please…”

Tears began to pour down his face. It hurt so much, the cock-ring. His penis was practically violet-red in furious arousal. He kissed the dead cow skin of the other’s shoe again. “Please… America,” he whispered, placing a hand on one of his own thighs, avoiding his crotch. He didn’t want to be forced to wait any longer.

America stared down at the other, feeling arousal in his body, though his refractory period left his cock soft. England’s face was covered in cum and tears. The vibrators in him, America could see, made the lubricant inside the other come out looking like vaginal fluid. Maybe he should do that now…

“Let’s take some pictures, England.”

England’s head shot up. “Wh-Wha…?” Pictures? Like, a photo shoot?

America stood, leaving himself hanging out of his trousers and grabbed England’s arm roughly. He basically dragged him across the floor, out of the dining room, down the hallway, and into America’s special photography room.

The American had taken on the hobby of photography some decades ago when his government paid for and commissioned for photos during the Depression. He had gotten a lot of photography equipment and had gotten this room set up.

England was finally allowed to stand when America began to set up the platform on which his lover would be positioned. The platform had an inflatable mattress underneath it that America was now pulling up and inflating. There was a tripod standing there at the ready, along with lights and reflectors.

Oh, God.

“America… You’re going to take photos of me?” Standing was difficult enough with the toys inside of him and his cock screaming at him for release, pre-ejaculate dripping down it. How was he supposed to pose?

America, happy with the amount of air in the mattress, glad that he had gotten that fast pump, and putting sheets on it, turned to England, beckoning to him with his finger.

England walked over slowly and listened.

“You’re going to spread your legs, England.” America held onto England’s shoulders and guided him so that he could push the Brit onto the mattress. “And I’m going to take photos to show you how much of a slut you are.”

England whimpered again, wanting to feel the American’s hands on his dick. “America, I don’t think-” He screamed out in twisted pleasure as America stands and steps on his penis, rubbing it with the rough sole of his boot. The treads felt so painful and good against his erection, he couldn’t think at all.

“It’s not your job to think right now, England.” England looked up at the taller pseudo-empire. America has the most sadistic smile on his face, England felt scared.

“O-okay…”

America smiled happily now, though his threatening aura didn’t dissipate. He went to grab a camera from one of the tables in the room, a beautiful one that had such good quality and high resolution.

Walking over and putting it on the tripod, he turned to England.

“Spread out your legs, England.”

The Brit spread out his legs slowly, exposing his hard-on, balls and the cord coming out of his ass hole. He wanted to cream himself… so badly. From experience, he knew it would come sooner if he followed directions.

America smirked and got behind the camera. “Good boy.” Click!

England whimpered, gripping the sheets. He heard America press some buttons on the camera.

America came forward again and got down onto the mattress. “Let’s see how loose your man-cunt is, huh?” He pulled over a box and pulled out some vibrating dildos. Turning them on after sucking on them shortly, he began to shove them roughly into England’s ass one at a time. The camera began to click every five seconds.

“Wow, your ass hole is so fucking loose! I wouldn’t even want this cunt around my dick. I bet France is the only guy you can really sell yourself to.” America wouldn’t dare let that Frenchman touch England, but this was roleplay.

England screamed, not hearing the clicks of the camera but knowing that they were occurring anyway, as America pushed one, two, three vibrators inside of him. Aside from the one already inside of him and the egg vibrator, this was driving him insane. His dick gave another violent throb and he could feel it against his stomach now.

“America, please!!!!” Tears were pouring down his face. “My dick is going to burst! I need to come!”

America smiled. “Tell me you’re my whore, England.”

England opened his eyes, trying to focus. He could hear the blood in his ears and the clicks from the camera. Looking at the American, he began to cry out. “I’m your whore, America! My loose slutty cunt is just for you!”

America, finally realising how hard he was, reached up and removed the cock ring. “Only because I love you so much, Iggy.”

England cried out, his orgasm shaking his entire body. His cum shot out so strongly, some landed on his neck and on America. His seven inch penis, now flaccid, lay limp on his torso.

America’s smile softened. “You’re so cute.” He kissed the other’s forehead.

Hearing the camera continuing to click, the American stood and stopped the automatic timer. He fiddled with it a bit more. Setting it to video mode, he chuckled to himself. The timer was set.

When he had first thought of using the camera for such purposes, he almost wanted to tell England. However, knowing how big an exhibitionist the other was, the camera was obviously a pleasant surprise for him. A beep alerted the American.

England panted heavily. The world was spinning as a pleasant warmth flooded his body. “Mmm…” He saw America walk over, and in his bleariness, he reached out towards the other.

America grabbed England’s hand, smiling softly. He rubbed the smooth alabaster appendage with kind affection with the pad of his thumb. “Hey, England…” He smirked in his mind as he felt his penis regain its hardness.

The Briton locked eyes with the other, tired peridot looking dangerous sapphire. “Yes?”

“I’m going to fuck you into his mattress,” America declared low in his voice. He lifted England’s arm by his hand and began to lick towards the other’s chest, loving England’s shivers of blurry pleasure. He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“And I’m going to break you in as my little bitch.”

England felt like crying, another shock of pleasure going down his spine, and he let out a sob. His body was already so sensitive and sore. How much more could he take?

America felt heat begin to pool in the valley of his hips at England’s sob and he kissed the other roughly.

He could hear England gasp for air against him; feel the other’s cheeks, still coated in cum and tears, which proceeded to flow again, dirty his cheeks; taste the horrible mix of badly burnt scones, bitter-sweet, milky tea, and ejaculate on England’s lips, but he loved it all and he wanted to taste the very fear and submission that he could smell off of England’s skin.

England held still, eyes rolling back into his head, as his eyelids closed. His ass was still vibrating with the dildos.

America hummed to himself and began to roughly yank out the toys, ignoring England’s cries. “Might as well take these out and let you tighten up a bit.” The Briton whimpered as the fingers dove in and rubbed against his abused ass. It was so sensitive and raw already.

Continuing to ignore the shorter nation, he positioned himself and thrust in roughly, the passageway already smooth and slick and so fucking hot!

England cried out again as he was practically impaled on the other’s manhood. He threw his head back and felt the air rush out from his lungs. The force made his vision spin, made him light-headed.

America groaned, speeding up his deep, forceful thrusts. “Oh, fuck!” He leaned down and began to bite at any exposed skin, any milk-pale softness.

England threw his head back, eyes meeting a gentle backdrop of a white screen. He still wasn’t hard, but he felt as though he could have an orgasm right now. “America! I-I think I’m-” A hard thrust to his prostate made him keen loudly and his dick revived itself quickly.

“Wow, just one hit to your prostate and you’re already so fucking hard.” America reached down to Arthur’s ass-cheeks, spreading them and thrusting in balls-deep.

England, being hit with orgasm and stimulation already, couldn’t keep it up for much longer and came all over the other’s and his abdomen.

“Little slut, can’t even keep it up until I come.” America pulled out and flipped the other onto his stomach. He made sure that the other turned his head so that he could breathe. Despite England’s screams of mercy, he thrust back in and continued to fuck the other, marking him whenever he could keep focus. It was so tight and distracting.

America groaned, filling up England’s ass with his seed. He continued to thrust until he felt that all possibly contained sperm was now snug and kept in the Englishman’s ass-hole. England shivered as warm goo filled him. It was almost like the enema America had used on him once.

The two stayed in that position, trying to tilt the world right side up again.

“Are… you okay, England?” The Briton nodded, panting for sweet oxygen.

“That was a-amazing.” England slowly pulled himself off of America’s prick and turned to sit on his rump, ignoring the pain at the base of his spine, and to give the other a peck on the lips.

America smiled shyly. “I wasn’t sure if I was being rougher than normal.”

England shook his head. “Not at all, love.” Another pick kiss, once full of love and happiness.

America smiled in turn. He pouted however when he saw the smirk on England’s face.

“Don’t expect me to hold back next time we meet.”

The younger nation swallowed in nervousness.

Oh, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (from FF.net) UKUSfangirl wrote the first review and request for me. It goes:
> 
> I would like to request UKUS next chapter and make Iggy bound America to a bed and tease him until they both can’t take it then make Iggy fuck him senseless in the mouth,pulling out to cum all over America’s face. Just a suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fantastical chapter, we have restraints, name calling, self-degradation, teasing, blow-jobs, and facials
> 
> *I guess that these one-shots (multiple-shots ?) will be unrelated to each other, just for continuity’s sake.

“Ah!” America bit his lip, almost breaking through the skin as another shock ran through him as his lover touched him. He tugged on the ropes that held him securely by the wrists and ankles to the bed, but couldn’t even begin to fray the cord.

England stood above the other smirking. He knew the American was having trouble staying so tamed after a good half-hour of naked, rough foreplay. He was having trouble himself, but he was a gentleman; he could handle such things.

America felt his eyes roll back into his head as he closed them. His glasses, thank God, were safe as they were on the nightstand, so his world wasn’t contorted as it sometimes is when your glasses are tilted and you’re not at all focused in the first place. Featherlight touches were all that he was receiving and he was going crazy. He opened his mouth and cried out as England went in to lick lightly at his nipples.

“Were you about to say something, America?” England asked between tongue movements and tooth grazes. “Because I thought I told you not to talk while we’re playing today.”

America clamped his lips closed. He felt more tears spill out of his eyes, and he wondered why he wasn’t dehydrated yet. Maybe because he was a country-

“England!” He cried out, England having twisted his nipples, quite harshly. He saw England frown and then stand. Oh. Holy Lord. He was fucked.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-”

“Shut up, America.”

He did.

England walked down the length of the bed where a canvas bag was on the floor. He had gathered all of their special toys in there for the day. What would he pull out now, he wondered, as he knelt down to search through the bag. Decisions, decisions…

“Well, America, since you’re such a pig, how about we give you a tail? Don’t worry; you’ll have fun.” England turned around, standing upright again. In his hand he held a vibrator, a long cord coming from it. The remote was in his right hand while the dildo itself was in his left. The remote had a strap of Velcro on it, allowing the user to secure it to another’s leg.

America shivered. He loved it when England was mean to him, calling him a pig and being so rough during sex. Damn, he thought, biting his lip. That last thought had sent another painful throb up his cock, making it more painful than it already was.

“Does that excite you, piggy?” England smirked, chuckling underneath his breath. He crawled onto the bed, feeling gravity pull his trousers a bit away from his aching cock. He wanted to just thrust into America’s tight asshole, but it was always so much fun to have America scream underneath him, having him act like the slutty little bitch that he truly was when England fucked him hard and roughly.

America flinched as England placed a hand on his belly and began to pinch at the bit of fat that gathered there from his hamburger love.

“You’re nice and fat like a hog, too.” England bent down to like at the soft skin. It wasn’t a lot of fat, but it was cute to see tears pour down those tanned cheeks. He wasn’t disappointed.

America shook his head, tears pricking at his eyelids. He wasn’t fat! England was just messing with him! He said that it was okay to have a bit of fat! Was he just teasing his fat to tease him? That was fine, but still, it got to him.

England smirked. He trailed his hands down and gently he prodded America’s asshole with the tip of the dildo. He knew that America was already loose from their love-making the night before. Thank God Alfred had agreed to this in the throngs of sex, too far gone to rationally decide.

America moaned quietly as the vibrator slipped inside, nudging his sensitive spot. He could hear Arthur laugh softly.

“How cute! There’s your tail, pig.” England knelt and stood on his knees against the mattress now. He held the remote in hand and in America’s vision.

“Now squeal.”

America screamed as the vibrator, set to high, moved against his prostate. He tried to rock against it, but couldn’t because of the rope.

“Squeal, little piggy,” the Briton ordered gently, pressing kisses to the fat that he was pinching. Hickeys would be all over the other’s body and it would be so beautiful.

“England!” America just threw back his head and cried out, tears pouring of his sapphire eyes. His tongue hung out slightly and drool was escaping out of the sides of his mouth, making tiny trails on his upper lip.

England stopped his pinching. “Do you like that, Alfie~?” the Englishman crooned sweetly using his lover’s human name. He moved his hands, placing the Velcro around America’s thigh to secure the remote there, and dragging a hand to slap the other’s ass, giggling in his mind as he saw it jiggle slightly.

“Ah! England! Please! Let me-Nngh!” America felt his eyes begin to roll up, tears still flowing. He wanted to suck on England’s dick so much right now. Half an hour of this was too much!

England slapped his ass again. “Like I’d fuck your dirty hole, America. What do you want instead?” God, the teenager was so loud. Maybe he would just mouth-fuck the other now.

America moaned again. Lifting his head, he smiled submissively. “Let me suck you off, Arthur,” he said, voice shaking and slurring towards the end. He was drooling and he was thankful once again that England didn’t mind that he loved to have something in his mouth during sex. Damn his oral fixation…

England smirked. He climbed on top of the other, straddling his shoulders. Unzipping his trousers, he pulled out his erection, already red and aching, pre-cum dripping from the head of it.

“Suck it off, piggy.” He pushed his way inside, loving how America’s eyes rolled back into his head before eyelids hid that view from him. He held the other’s head and began to thrust deep into the other’s mouth, going down his throat.

America licked at the underside of England’s cock with his tongue, trying pleasure the other to the best of his ability. He breathed in rapidly through his nose, trying not to suffocate, and moaned as the musky smell of England’s manhood flooded his nose. He sucked on the phallus harder, wanting that sweet, bitter cum to go down his throat.

England continued to thrust, mouth open wantonly at the suction that was being applied to his cock. He looked down at America’s face, in which was a desperate, whorish look. England frowned. The tears had stopped.

“Wha-?” America’s lower lip trembled in sadness. “England, why?”

England’s cock was just inches from his face. He felt the tears begin again, which caused England’s cock to drip pre-cum faster.

“You want my cum, America?” England brushed the other’s bang out of his face, wanting those salty tears to be exposed. He could feel his American panting heavily underneath him. “You haven’t been very good, you know? Talking when I told you to, and questioning me…”

“I want your cum!” America cried out. “I want to drink all of it!” He was still pulling on the ropes that held him down; it was a surprise that the wood of the bed frame didn’t start to splinter at all.

England smiled down at him. “Tell me you’re my whore, America.” He began to stroke himself quickly, wanting to coat that pretty tanned face in his cum, watch the other try to catch all of the cum in his mouth as it dripped down his face.

“I’m your whore, your slut, England. I love you and your cock so much…” America held his mouth open, hopeful. His eyes were completely glazed over with lust and he was drooling so much. He was close…

“Anything else?” He was going to milk the other’s pride until it was gone.

“I want to drink your cum, England,” America pleaded, voice breaking because of how hard he was crying now. “I want to suck on your cock and just have it in my mouth while you cum! I want it all over my face so that everyone can know I’m yours and yours only!”

“Good pig.” England jerked off harder, so close, teasing the head. “Oh, God! America!” He gripped the other’s head to make sure that he had a clean shot.

A thick stream of cum jetted from England’s cock and landed on America’s face. America moaned, feeling the hot jizz on his face, one stream after another. He screamed as he went over the edge as well, cum finally coming out of his cock.

England practically drooled as he saw America’s face covered with his seed. “America…”

* * *

 

Later…

“I’m sorry, love,” England apologized again, rubbing cool cream on his lover’s wrists and ankles.

“It’s okay,” the American said again, bringing up England’s face so that he could kiss him. “I had fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (From FF.net) This chapter request is from Maiya123 who wrote:
> 
> I’d like to request UKUS with America in a blindfold and England using a whip. Dirty talk too, because it’s extremely sexy~
> 
> To support my Iggy’s domination, I am also doing this request from RealityDreamsii in the same chapter:
> 
> CALLED IT. i say double dildo SOMEWHERE in the next chapter. double. dildo. imagine that. imagine it? good cause it’s pretty fucking sexy in Al and Artie both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shall contain the contents of the requests (because it’s extremely sexy). There will be smut.
> 
> (Well, duh, author. Duh.)

"You fucking whore; you like this, don’t you?"

America screamed as the crack of the whip reached his ears, making him cry out before the device even made contact with his skin. He held onto the bed-frame at the foot of the bed that consisted of several metal rungs welded to another metal bar that became two legs of the bed. He was probably spilling pre-come from his cock right now. He felt the heat of adrenaline spread even faster through his bloodstream and into every muscle of his body, pulling taut as he flinched away from the sting of the whip.

England scowled. “You harlot,” he growled. “This is probably how you got France to help you during your Revolution, isn’t it? Little slut.” He made three more lashes, loving how America’s yells and cries resounded in the bedroom. He bent down to feel the raised stripes on his love’s back. They were so close together that it appeared as though all of his back was pink and puffy.

"Th-That’s not true…" America protested. He never did that. Just that one time when he was drunk, but he was younger then and didn’t expect France to take advantage of him when he was intoxicated. "Just once-"

"I could care less about your other times, you skank!" America whimpered. Oh, Lordy-Jesus-Fuck.

"I’m sorry! I’m sorry!"

"Do you think I want to listen your apologies?" England brought it down again, hearing the crack of leather against tender skin.

America was sobbing loudly. It was frightening to be underneath England’s metaphorical boot, feeling so vulnerable and exposed. His naked body was on display for the Brit, weak to the slightest touch-

"Tsk, tsk…" England muttered, dragging his fingers lightly over the raised skin and watching America shake as pain surely racked his body.

America wanted to crumble down to the ground. “Eng-land, please…”

England smirked. “Why not? What do you want, pig?” He turned and pulled a box off of a shelf. “Do you want a toy?”

America shook his head, trying to follow the other with his eyes. “N-no- Ah!”

One end of a double-dildo was shoved into his ass, NOT lubricated. His muscles clenched down painfully around it. He vaguely saw England smirk as he fell to the ground on his side, feeling pain shock one side of his body and go up his spine as well.

"Now, then," England said cheerfully, coming over and lifting America’s head with his boot. "Get on the bed, on your hands and knees, just like the bitch that you are." He wanted America to scream his throat hoarse today. Not for any particular reason; just because he could.

America shakily got onto his hands and knees, legs like jelly. He crawled to the bed and lifted himself onto the mattress, onto all fours like he was told to.

England pulled down his trousers and pants, glad that they were big enough at the bottom hems that he could remove them without taking off his boots.

America looked over to the Briton as he heard cloth hit the floor. He gulped, looking away. Pre-come was dripping out of his cock rapidly, like a drainpipe during a monsoon.

"This isn’t for your enjoyment, America." England climbed onto the bed, yanking the dildo out of America’s ass. The American hissed, while the Englishman spread his legs out to slide the other end of the dildo into his anus.

"Turn around, America," he ordered, lying down on his back, the other end of the dildo curving up out of him. He captured America’s gaze, teary blue meeting a radioactive green. "You’ve been such a bad slut, you don’t even get to feel my cock." He beckoned the teenager closer with a finger.

America turned when the other ordered and shook in lustful longing and rejection when he was told that England would fuck him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He came closer.

"Fuck yourself on this fake cock, America. It’s all you’re worth." England waited until America lowered himself down on the hard, rubber phallus. He lifted his hands, digging his fingernails into his lover’s abused back, wringing whimpers from the other. The British nation pushed the other down, forcing more of the dildo into the other.

"Nn…" America did not protest to this; he was England’s whore. It was for England’s pleasure only.

"Don’t worry, my little harlot." England gently kissed the other’s neck while pulling his body back, the rubber cock sliding a bit out of him but pulling more out of his love. "You might like this."

With that, he thrust back inside, striking his and America’s prostates.

"Ah!" America wanted to thrust himself onto the dildo, but England would get so angry if he did. England held onto his hips tightly, surely leaving bruises to form later. He was literally being fucked into the mattress, hearing the springs creak louder than they should.

"Do you like that, you stupid whore?"

"Fuck! Yes!"

Their eyesight was going, reality no longer worth observing.

"England!"

"America!"

* * *

"Ouch!" America groaned in pain as England rubbed cold cream on his back.

"You wanted it, you idiot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Metaphorical boot – 1984 reference
> 
> 2) I’m really starting to like the word “pig.” I have no idea why…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (From FF.net) Starting on the camera sex requested by The Artist Formaly Known As:
> 
> Well that was hot. Can I request some USUK in that order, having camera sex. With America still being all seme like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a moving camera, nudity, and America being SEME (reference chapter one), b*tches! (I don’t mean that; I love you guys.)

"England, is this good?" America positioned his new camera on the new ceiling mount that he had bought for this occasion.

"Well, I owe you for the other day, so…" England looked down. He was back on the mattress that was in America’s photography room, naked and legs bent, closed. As much as it turned him on, he was a bit uncomfortable with the idea that America had material of him. If that bastard ever showed anyone…

"Hey." England lifted his head. America had the camera ready to go. It was a camcorder, excellent 19-megapixel, high resolution goodness filling its awesome 8 gigabyte memory. It was probably one of Japan’s.

"I’m fine," the Briton said. He swallowed out of nervousness and, closing his eyes, he spread his legs out wide. The camera wasn’t directly in front of him, more at an angle that was a diagonal profile of his body.

"Go ahead." Arousal was beginning to flood his body as he heard the device beep, and he wondered why he was getting hard already.

"How cute," America whispered, loudly enough for the camera, but to England only.

"You’re already getting nice and hard just by knowing that the camera is watching you," the American said smugly. Thank God he bought that from Japan. He avoided telling the Asian what he needed it for though.

"Sh-shut up!" England said, looking away.

"Who knew you were such a voyeur, England?" He got down and crawled closer to his lover, making sure not to block the camera’s view. He held up a small plastic remote.

"This, dear, is a remote that will help you achieve your perversion to the highest level." With that, America pressed a button and the camera dropped down lower, level with England’s eyes, which grew wide at the motion. Oh, shit.

"Come on, England. Show your ass to the camera." England, blushing darkly now, turned, getting onto his knees and, laying on his chest, stuck out his rear into the air. America’s voice now gained a huskiness to it, something that made him sound so much older and rougher. He whimpered, feeling America place a hand on his ass. A slight whirring caused him to look back and saw that the camcorder was moving to get a wide view of his rear.

America smiled, not looking at the camera, as that made for lousy amateur videos. He raised a hand, bringing it down on England’s right buttock, the right side of England on which he was kneeling on, and chuckling as it brought out a cry from the older male.

"Do you like that, hun?" He loved calling England "honey," when they were together. It reminded him that they had a human side, always an interesting thing to keep in mind.

"Yes." Another smack, over both cheeks this time.

"Yes…?" England bit his lip before replying.

"Yes, sir." He buried his face in the sheet covering the mattress.

"Good boy." Another button and the camera zoomed out again, capturing all of England’s body as he was spanked repeatedly, yelping quietly each time he was hit.

"You’re such a good boy, England."

"Th-ank, you, sir…" His dick was so hard now, just from a few slaps… Embarrassing, really…

"Your asshole is hungry for my dick, isn’t it, England?" Another slap, one that went down lower and hit his sack, struck his flesh and he clawed against the fabric.

"Yes, my ass is starving, sir!"

America pressed a few more buttons and now he had a perfect angle for the camera. Setting the remote done, he brought a hand up, licking some of the digits and lubricating them some. When he deemed them ready, he prodded the Briton’s anus and pushed two fingers in.

England’s back arched, going against the fingers, trying to get the other to stab his prostate. “Ngh…!”

"Shh… Let’s see your hole spread out, first." With that, he brought his other hand up, pressing in two fingers from that hand and massaging the muscles ever so slightly before spreading his fingers outward and apart, making England cry out madly in painful euphoria and exposing to the camera his rosy entrance.

"Sir! Too much!" Tears poured like little rivulets down the island nation’s cheeks. It hurt so badly, enough to drive him insane.

"Shut up, whore." America pulled his fingers out and grabbed the other roughly with one arm, grabbing the remote to move the camera again.

"I’m sorry," England apologized, repeating the words over and over, as America bent his legs over him.

"Don’t worry. It won’t too much, darling." America pressed in, gently but firmly pushing into the tight heat.

England, not knowing what to grab onto, grabbed his thighs, pulling them up as well, to get some leverage. He threw his head back, groaning and America hit his prostate.

"Ready, slut?" Green eyes lifted to catch blue.

"Yes, sir. Whatever you wish." He smiled, knowing that America had never done it without lubricant before so he caught the teen’s slight shivers of anxiety.

"Good," America said, bending down for a kiss, which was warmly returned, and beginning to thrust sporadically and harshly into England’s ass.

"Sir! It’s so big, you cock! So wonderful!" England writhed underneath America, completely at the mercy of the other.

"Fuck! So tight!" America was drooling, tongue slightly hanging out. It was tighter than when they used a camera last time. Still coherent, he fingered the remote and made sure the camera was able to catch how England’s ass was selfishly taking in his dick, how it just seemed to milk him and suck him back in once he pulled out, while still capturing all of England’s body, from his facial expressions to the hardened nubs on his chest..

England panted. Every thrust was at his pleasure spot. It wasn’t long before he squirted his cum onto both of their torsos, America joining him not too long after.

* * *

"Bloody fuck…"

"Next time-"

"Forget it, git. Just let me go to sleep… That was… enjoyable."

"Love you, too."


	5. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (From FF.net) I’m also going with the slutty maid request from whatitsfriday:
> 
> i just love this story its so sexy and just amazing i would like to request USUK and england is a slutty maid and does something wrong and america ‘punishes’ him i would like dirty talk, toys, denial, and rough oral. you don’t have to do this just what came to my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shall contain AU!, cross-dress (duh), England being a prostitute in slutty maid outfit, America as a businessman, everything else in the request, as well as angst. It’s kind of my thing.

Arthur Kirkland gently wiped in circles at the table. His customer today was a frequent one, one he’d taken a fancy too. Luckily, with this job, this would be his last day as a whore. His father’s debt would be gone.

Of course, why would this man want to have a former whore as a lover?

He had asked his client what he wanted and so he was like this: a man in a maid outfit, pretending to clean. The top of the dress was satin with cotton sleeves, lace at the bottom of the bodice before it joined the skirt. The skirt was tool with a netting layer and cotton layer underneath for puffiness and comfort. It only went down over his ass, but only about a centimeter or so. It revealed the thong that he was forced to wear, though his movements didn’t reveal the cock ring that he was wearing, nor the egg vibrator in his ass.

He’d gotten the “drinks” ready and was ready to bring them-

“ _Arthur._ " Right on time. He walked over in his heeled shoes (three centimeters, not too bad) to the speaker on the wall and presses the answer button.

"Yes, Mr. Jones?"Ah, yes… Mister Alfred F. Jones. A rather young businessman, Alfred had come across Arthur when the Briton had worked in a strip club.

They’d been in close contact ever since.

“ _Bring the drinks up, Arthur._ " Arthur sighed. One last job, and he can forget about this egotistical, kind, caring-

"Yes, Mr. Jones."

_'Arthur, you're just a whore… He'd never want you anyway._ ’

Alfred bit at his lip as he waited in his study, sitting at his hickory wood desk. He had requested this strange role-play, and Arthur approved it, yes, but he was still apprehensive of it.

He’d met Arthur in a strip club and he had fallen in love with the other immediately.

He was starting to regret the decision to have sex with him the first time… at all…

A knock at the door. “Come in.”

In came Arthur, a tray in his hands. The cups were a durable plastic, almost china-like in feel, and were empty, just so that they wouldn’t get hurt at all while they did this.

"Sir, I brought your drinks."

"Thanks, just put it here," Alfred said, gesturing in front of him to the desk, clearing away some papers that he couldn’t work on at all in his nervousness.

Arthur breathed in deeply and exhaled, trying to relax his body, and he walked a bit forward to close the door behind him. He walked as though actually trying to balance the tray, empty cups making it easy to do so.

"There you are, sir." The metal tray made contact with the wood and Alfred picked up one of the cups, bringing it to his lips.

Arthur bit the inside of his lower lip, anticipating what would happen next. He remembered what it said on the paper that Alfred gave him three days ago.

* * *

“ _Arthur, I was wondering if…_

“ _Could we do a role-play this time around? I was wondering if you could dress as a maid. I’ll buy the outfit! It would be revealing, to say the least._

“ _My idea goes like this: You would be doing something in my house like a real maid (you’d probably have a cock ring on and have a vibrator in you) and do something wrong (maybe the wrong drink or something… I’ll improvise with that.)”_

_This is when Arthur started getting turned on, though he noticed it was only when Alfred requested such things that this happened._

“ _Then I would punish you. I would make you give me a blowjob. I would cum all over your face and say naughty things to you. I have some things I want to use. If you get uncomfortable, just use the safe word and I’ll switch to something else or stop, whatever you want._

“ _Then we would have sex right then and there. Maybe even something romantic afterward. My treat!_

“ _If this is too much, just tell me and I’ll think of something else. I don’t want to scare you away, now._

“ _A. F. Jones.”_

_Those last two sentences made him shiver with lust and affection._

* * *

Alfred pulled the cup away and slammed it down on the desk.

"What did you bring me, Arthur?" he growled, scowling at the prostitute. Arthur swallowed, almost forgetting that this really wasn’t real. The American’s eyes were fiery and frightening, making him shiver.

"O-Orange pekoe tea, sir. To help relax you." Arthur looked down, truly feeling ashamed at doing something "wrong," as he heard Alfred sigh.

"I don’t drink tea, Arthur. You should know that by now."

"I’m sorry, sir."

Alfred could hear the nervousness in the other male’s tone. He chuckled. Arthur didn’t back down from anything once he agreed to it, but he didn’t want to hurt the other at all.

"Come here, Arthur." Alfred brought Arthur around the desk with a gentle, firm hand. The whore came over to stand in front of the businessman and then knelt down.

"If you’re going to help me relax, Arthur, do it the right way." He laid his hand on head, slightly ruffling the older male’s hair, trying to convey his concern.

"Yes, Mr. Jones." Using that name seemed much more personal to Arthur, and it comforted him. Bringing up his hands, Arthur teased at the zipper of his client’s trousers. Bringing it down, he moved the fabric of both the trousers and pants out of the way, taking Alfred’s dick out of its confines.

"So big, sir…" he mumbled. A good length, not too long or thick; just right. He brought his upper body forward, feeling the fabric of the skirts go up and reveal some of his legs, to take the head in between his full lips. His tongue swiped over the head, making Arthur have the strangest craving to swallow the dick entirely into his mouth, which he did right away.

"Oh, fuck." Alfred brought Arthur’s head even closer, if that was possible, and he gently bucked against the moist heat, slowly because even though Arthur told him that he had an excellent lack of a gag reflex – one thing that he’d proven to the American during his first few times with him – he didn’t want to hurt his companion. Alfred began to pull Arthur back and forth, the Brit’s lips against the base of his cock one moment, those plump pieces of flesh kissing the slit of his manhood the next.

Arthur closed his eyes. This taste, distinctive in flavor and smell, was so comforting, addicting, made him want to throw himself on the other, begging him to fuck the living Hell out of him. He could be rougher than this…

Alfred saw him close his eyes, knowing that Arthur was probably bored already. “Are you bored, Arthur?”

Arthur opened his eyes wide as Alfred positioned both hands on his head and began to roughly pull and push him while thrusting into his mouth. He brought up his hands, the left to grab Alfred’s hip, the force of the other’s pelvis, making his hand almost look like a blur in the corner of his eye, and the other to fondle his customer’s sack, massaging and pulling like how he knew Alfred liked it, feeling Alfred grow to full hardness in his mouth, the vague taste of pre-cum already filling his mouth..

Alfred was incredibly aroused by this point. The small noises that Arthur was making whenever he pulled out and then rammed his way back into his mouth, the heat and friction against his manhood, just the fact that it was Arthur…

"Arthur…" Alfred vaguely wondered how that made Arthur feel, every time he called out his name in ecstasy.

Arthur felt his cock reach full body as well, the cock ring and vibrator making it so painful already. Alfred’s voice, crying out his name, made him feel like an actual lover rather than a toy. The cum poured down his throat like milk, the bitter taste might as well being like evaporated milk.

Alfred pulled his cock out, not done cumming at all; he just wanted to finish his high on Arthur’s face. Said whore kept his mouth open, semen jetting onto his face and in his mouth, a drunk look on his face. His erection was getting painful, and Alfred’s jizz on his face didn’t help matters at all.

"Arthur, are you enjoying your punishment?" Alfred inquired breathless. He was still hard, the feeling of dominating the older man exciting him. "That’s not supposed to happen."

"I’m sorry, sir," Arthur pleaded, playing the part of a slutty maid rather well, considering he wanted to orgasm right there. Alfred was claiming him. He wanted Alfred to punish him, mark him, give him a scar to remember him by when his job was done after this last session. The vibrator in his ass was a sad comparison to Alfred’s flesh-and-blood cock ramming into his body.

Arthur flinched as Alfred swiped the tea tray and cups (Thank God for durable plastic and metal.) off of his desk, and he yelped as he was lifted onto the desk, hickory strong and smooth underneath his back. His lower body was hanging down, heeled shoes touching the carpet. Alfred, supported by his arms on either side of the Englishman’s head, was above him, rather close in fact.

Alfred often fantasized, outside of their sessions, of kissing those rosy petals that guarded Arthur’s mouth, licking and mapping out the orifice with his tongue (or fingers, whatever the case might be), and tangling his tongue with the other’s tongue, heat rising and filling his cheeks with color in the current reality.

But Arthur’s rule had always been “no kisses,”; the romantic bastard was still saving his first kiss. It was kind of cute~…

"You’re not supposed to enjoy this, Arthur." His voice was menacing and deep, sultry in a sense. "Are you really that much of a slut, Arthur? Do you like anyone you serve punishing you?"

"No, sir." _'Only you.'_

"Really?" Alfred opened one of the drawers, grabbing a paddle with holes drilled into it. Alfred thought it looked a kin to a fly swatter. "Flip over, Arthur." He held the toy in Arthur’s vision, showing him what he wanted to use.

Arthur nodded, showing his affirmation to the order and the use of the toy, and did as he was told. His arms supported his upper body, head and torso up, while his legs were together, fancy shoes keeping him on his toes.

Alfred sighed mentally in relief. He’d been a bit worried. Taking back his dominance, he lifted up Arthur’s skirts, drawing a yelp from the other. The thong, of course, covered nothing except his crotch, giving the American a nice view of Arthur’s buttocks.

"S-Sir!" Arthur felt him go even closer to paradise. Just a bit more and he’d cum… if only Alfred would take off the ring…

"You have such a nice ass, Arthur. I hope it’s not loose." Alfred massaged one of Arthur’s buttocks, admiring the pale skin that he’d always wanted manhandle like this.

"I-I’m not a loose slut, sir!" A smack from the paddle came down on his ass, making him gasp loudly.

"Don’t yell at me, Arthur. You’re the servant here." Alfred was still patiently listening for the safe word. As long as Arthur didn’t say the safe word, he would push the envelope slowly. He didn’t smack too hard so…

"Yes, sir. I know."

Safe for now.

Arthur got down on his elbows, the smack of the wooden paddle having caused pre-cum to begin to soak through the cloth of his thong.

Alfred bit his lip. He bent closer to the other. “Are you okay, Artie?” he whispered.

"Keep going."

"Alright." He brought the paddle down again, shivering as Arthur moaned loudly, and repeated the action. "Wow, you even get off of pain. You must have so many perverted customers." He picked up a pattern to his movements, the paddle almost becoming one with his arm.

Arthur bit his lip. “Mr. Jones, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Tears were already coming out of his eyes. His cock was getting so painful. He vaguely felt something wet on his inner thigh.

"How cute! You get wet, too! Just like a woman!" Alfred, having switched the paddle to his right hand, allowing for harder smacks, moved over the string of Arthur’s thong, revealing his puckered entrance. Arthur’s asshole actually did get wet during sex, making him popular as a whore.

"T-That’s-!" A finger made its way into his ass, making him keen as the probing digit made contact with the egg vibrator. Another smack hit his reddening ass, causing him to put his head against the polished wood, hands curling up into tight fists.

"You even have a vibrator in your asshole. Were you turned on thinking of me?" Alfred wished.

Arthur whimpered, lowering his head. Arthur wished this was real; his words would actually mean something then. He turned his head enough to meet the other’s gaze. “Yes, Mr. Jones. I want your dick inside of me.” Tears were making his eyes bright; he could tell.

Alfred felt his tongue fill up his mouth. Heat went straight to his stomach. He blinked and came back to reality.

"All right, then. Turn back around and get up on your back, Arthur." Alfred turned back to the drawer of his desk, grabbing some more toys.

Arthur did as he was told, cock throbbing, straining against the smooth, micro-fiber cloth of his thong. He shivered as Alfred brought a hand to his manhood.

"S-Sir-"

"Alfred." Arthur closed his eyes. Yes, he could call Alfred by name. Thank God.

"Alfred," he moaned out, sighing as his prick was released. He heard something being put down on desk beside him and felt his legs being raised up and the thong being slid off of him. His maid outfit was beginning to feel incredibly restricting, rubbing his body in all the right places.

"Good boy." Alfred loved when Arthur said his name. It was wonderful to hear it when he had the chance, working into the awkward fantasy that he and this beautiful prostitute could be together. It was nice to dream. He laid his hands on the Brit’s cock, cock ring making the other’s dick cry pre-cum in a steady stream. It was safe for just a bit longer now; he didn’t want Arthur to get hurt at all. He pressed a kiss against the head and heard Arthur cry out in euphoric delight, the whore shaking his head from side to side, arms trembling, legs shuddering in the younger male’s grip.

Alfred gripped one of Arthur’s thigh’s, the other leg falling to the side, as he began to swallow the cock down, trying to deep throat, and succeeding. His free hand grabbed one of the things that he pulled from the drawer – a vibrating dildo – and he pressed against Arthur’s entrance.

Arthur, high from the warmth around his dick, opened his eyes in realization of something prodding his hole. “A-Alfred?”

"Shh… This is your day."

"Huh – Hah!" Arthur began to writhe in madness, the dildo being not in his ass, but on his perineum, stimulating the sensitive spot and sending vibrations to his cock and his sphincter muscles, relaxing them. Alfred started to bob his head up and down, humming a nonsensical tune to make the man beneath him a puddle of sexy goo.

Arthur brought his hands up to tangle them into Alfred’s beautiful blond hair. Soon, Alfred’s warm mouth left his prick, leaving Arthur to whine at the loss, but he was soon moaning again as that same mouth began to lick, nip, bite, absorb the taste of his skin…

The dildo left and he was turned slightly, blows making contact to his abused buttocks again. So much stimulation…

"Alfred! Please!"

Alfred swallowed, lifting his head. He was getting lost in pleasuring Arthur. “What, Arthur?”

"Please fuck me." Salty drops spilled from his emerald eyes. He wanted Alfred so badly now. His cock was an angry red, painfully rubbing against Alfred as he moved over the Brit. "Scar me, make me yours…"

Alfred stopped, feeling heat around his eyes. Even if it was all fake, it made him happy.

"Only ‘cause it’s you, Arthur."

Alfred grabbed the other thing that he’d pulled from the drawer: a bottle of lubricant. He opened the tube and poured it liberally on his hard cock. How it’d gotten hard, Alfred figured it must have been from watching Arthur wriggle like crazy.

Arthur watched as the American spread his legs, manhood not at all covered by his dress. He stared as Alfred bent down over him, facing so incredibly close that he could feel the other’s breath against his cheeks and neck.

"Ready?"

Arthur bit his lip. “The vibrator is still inside me.”

Alfred blinked and then slapped his face. “Fuck…”

As the other moved to take it out, Arthur laid a hand on his. “It’s okay,” he mumbled.

Alfred looked up, emerald meeting sapphire. He nodded and positioned himself as before.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Both males groaned, feeling the tightness, the wetness, the unbelievable friction that they always felt when having sex. It seemed so much more rewarding and intimate with each other.

"Damn…" Alfred said, burying his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck, not being able to stop himself from kissing the pale flesh, and wrapping his arms around the other. The vibrator was against the head of his cock, making him shiver at the extra stimulation.

"Alfred," Arthur breathed out. He wrapped his legs and arms around the other, wanting all of that beautiful friction, to feel Alfred through his clothes and have the dress rub against his skin. "Please move!"

Alfred pulled out and quickly rushed back in, hips making the movements deep and powerful. Arthur moaned in his arms, making him grip tighter onto the other.

"More!"

Alfred complied. And loved it.

Arthur couldn’t tell which way the world was supposed to be right now. Everything was blurry from his tears. Alfred didn’t love him, Alfred didn’t love him, but he was being so physical and loving and intimate.

He screamed as his prostate was stabbed, vibrator being pushed into it by Alfred’s cock, though he felt the tip of Alfred’s cock as well. The pain was unbearable now.

"Alfred! Please… Take the ring off!" Arthur wanted to come, tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth now, drunk.

Alfred pulled up, almost out of the other’s reach, British fingers on his shoulders. He reached down and unclasped the ring of leather. Almost immediately, cum splattered onto his shirt and jetted onto the expensive fabric, though he could care less, and splashed onto Arthur’s dress, accompanied by the other’s sweet screams.

"Alfred!"

"Arthur!" Arthur, high from orgasm and being stabbed in the prostate over and over, felt Alfred bend down to grip him again, lips pressed fervently against any exposed skin. Jizz filled his ass and he was content, happy that this was his last time with Alfred. Last time…

Alfred kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm, when Arthur lifted his head so that they could look at each other.

His eyes grew wide when lips made contact with his, mouth agape making it easy for Arthur to invade his mouth. With one hand, he tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair, both sets of eyes closing.

That was Arthur’s first kiss.

* * *

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you call this my day?"

"Hey! I asked first!"

"You’re a stupid child." Arthur laid on his back flat, not wanting to aggravate his sensitive ass or sore lower back.

"Today’s April 23rd."

"So?" Alfred’s eyes shone with disbelief.

"It’s your birthday, Artie." With that, the American got out of bed, going to the dresser and pulling out a drawer. Arthur didn’t notice, shocked that he had forgotten his own birthday.

"Here." Arthur saw a small box in front of his eyes. He lifted a hand to grab it, but Alfred grabbed his appendage.

"Before you open it," Alfred said. "Why did you kiss me?"

Arthur felt cold shock run through him like lightning. He sat up, ignoring his pain. Red filled his cheeks.

"I… I…"

"Hmm?"

"It’s my last day…"

"As a…"

"As a whore, yes."

"And…"

"I won’t see you anymore."

Alfred, distressed, grabbed the other into a tight hug, hand still secure on the small box. “Why won’t you see me? We can still be friends despite this, right?”

Arthur closed his eyes, eyes wet again. “But I’m a whore, Alfred. Why would you want me?”

"Because I love you!"

"You idiot-" Arthur was cut off by lips against his, tongue invading his mouth, mapping it out.

"I love you, Arthur. So much…"

"Hah…" Alfred heard hiccups.

"Arthur?"

He was content as Arthur pressed his lips against his again, the two having Arthur’s tears on both of their faces.

When they pulled apart, Alfred brought the box between them. He opened it slowly.

"Arthur Kirkland. Will you marry me?"

Arthur submitted to Alfred’s request.

Because this time, he had a choice.

And he was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost started crying. My God… (Author cries… A LOT)
> 
> 1) The safe word is “fireworks,” FYI. Came to me in a random dream that I had about this request.  
> 2) Condensed milk – That stuff is so sweet! Yum!  
> 3) Typing in the car – sister won’t leave me alone – she won’t shut up about knitting – or Starbursts – FML  
> 4) Is it sad if writing porn and non-porn fanfics is one of my few escapes from reality?  
> 5) One thing I’m proud of learning from porn: the perineum is a special part of the body. Take that, biology class! Never told me that one!  
> 6) Sexy goo… *author feels amused*  
> 7) *Author is sad* Apparently, the American English equivalent to “prick” (according to OpenOffice) isn’t “penis;” it’s “mother f*cker.” I find so many things wrong with this. :(  
> 8) Anyone wondering why this is a one-shot rather than a quick fuck like the other chapters, I don’t know. My brain does random shit that I can’t control. That random shit will haunt me as an idea until I go type it. Sorry.
> 
> Random Author notes are Random.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (From FF.net) Request from Konata101:
> 
> As for my own personal request~ Heh. Enema play. That is all. ;3 Either Arthur or Alfred (or both! *o*) filling each other up with milk until they look preggers! 8D then all the public humiliation that follows… ohmai *fans self*
> 
> Looking forward to future chapters! X3
> 
> And seconded by RealityDreamsii:
> 
> my requests always make it through to the really really really kinky fanfictions…
> 
> next I think you should some of like what konata101 said, public humiliation and some major cross dressing. Maybe Al/or Artie on a leash tugging the other along in way a maid outfit or something very… exposed.
> 
> maybe get them to stop at the park and show everything the cock ring and vibrator up their ass and jizzed on by horny guys XD
> 
> AnonymusAnon also agrees:
> 
> I see awesomeness! And I’m liking this current plot. This story really is awesome! But can I back up konata101’s personal request ? Anon would love to see that .
> 
> Thanks for your awesome writing !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shall contain seme! England, milk enemas, tummy inflation (Author nosebleeds), a leather collar, going out around London in dresses (FLUFFINESS), and non-con/dub-con humiliation in front of random people at a park, as well as blowjobs and facials! As well as a non-con/dub-con orgy, and slight fisting!Yum!
> 
> To save precious milk, America and England cleaned themselves before this.
> 
> WARNING: NON-CON/DUB-CON HAS BEEN MENTIONED. Leave if it isn’t your cup of tea (or your glass of milk -shot-).

America walked into England’s house, having the key already in hand. “England, you home?” He held up a jug of milk. “I brought the milk!”

England came down the stairs of his house, spying America in the doorway. “Hello, America.” Spying the milk, he smirked. “Are you ready?” He had gotten everything else, from the clothes to the toys.

America breathed out slowly. “Can we start now?” He adjusted his grip on the plastic handle.

"Eager, are you?" England led the other up the familiar stairs to his special room. They were able to play all their games there, considering the tiles and on the floor and walls were all easy to wash. The sturdy table in the middle of the room served as their preparation table, as well as a nice place to start fucking against a hard surface.

Setting the milk down, America turned to England. “What are we going with the milk exactly?”

The Briton held back the urge to slap himself in the face. “Just strip and lay back on the table.”

America pouted. “But-“

"You should have read the e-mail I sent you!" England pushed the other against the wall and began to tear the fabric of the other’s shirt away in a haste. He was sexually frustrated right now and he was going to have things go his way today!

The United States shivered as his clothes were torn. “I-I’m sorry, dude. I was just super busy with somethings for my boss.”

"Strip and lay down on the fucking table."

America quickly did so, cold air making him shiver. He walked over to the table, tiles cold against his feet, and laid down on his side, body against the hard, bolted to the floor, oak wood table.

England shifted around, opening a jug of milk and pulling out a box of their sex toys. There was one that he desperately wanted to use, on himself and America. Might as well let the git try it out first.

America gasped, seeing England pour some milk into a large bowl and filling a clyster syringe with the white liquid.

"England?"

"We’ve done enemas, right, America?" England came over to the table, syringe and bowl in his arms, some milk on the rectal nozzle of the device. He also had a vibrator in his hand.

"Y-Yeah?"

"So this shouldn’t be too bad? Let’s try this out, huh?" With that, he held the syringe to the other’s entrance, vaguely noting to himself that he should have probably warmed the milk up as he pushed down the plunger.

America cried out as cold liquid began to rush into his ass. “Cold!” It was almost uncomfortable, but the rush of the fluid reminded him of England’s cum, how it would flood his entrance and sometimes spill out. It made him shiver in arousal.

"Hold it in, love," England ordered, pulling out the nozzle. He saw America clench his ass tightly, nose scrunching up a bit. He turned to the bowl and, dipping the syringe in again, he quickly pulled the plunger to, taking in more of the milk. He did this three more times, two quarts of milk forced into America’s colon, making his stomach look rather large. England made sure to press the butt plug into America’s anus to keep the milk inside.

America shivered. He was naked and his stomach looked like that of a pregnant woman. “England, why so much?” It felt like so much in his bowels.

"Stand up." England took the empty bowl and walked over to the jug of milk. He poured the rest of it into the bowl, grabbing a second syringe from their toy box. Best not to risk any contamination.

America stood, feeling the milk gradually warm up with his body temperature. It sloshed around inside of him. He looked over at England, who was stripping as well.

"England? What-?"

England walked over, completely naked, face red, with the bowl, syringe, and vibrator in his hands. “Fill me up, too.”

America blinked and took the things from England. “Lie on your stomach, with your ass up.”

England did so, shivering against the table.

America filled the syringe with milk and, prodding England’s entrance, he finally asked, “England, why are we going this?” As the nozzle slipped in, he smiled at England’s reaction, which was squirming and actually sticking his ass out more.

"We’re going to roleplay today." England left it at that as America slowly, but not too slowly, filled his large intestine with milk. He moaned as it was squirted against his prostate. His cock was getting hard, making him whine softly.

"You’re so cute, England," America complimented the other, pushing the plunger down for the last time. He quickly switched the nozzle with the vibrator.

England got off of the table, shivering and feeling the milk rock about in his gut. He looked, like America, as though he was pregnant.

"Follow me," England said, grabbing the American nation hand and leading him to his despite his words.

America followed quietly, laying a hand on his stomach, as though it would stop the crashing waves in his gut. England walked on over to the dresser, opening a drawer and looking for the box that he’s ordered online. America stopped when he saw two different dresses on England’s bed.

They were maternity style dresses; one simple day dress with a floral print, the other a black dress that had an apron attached to it, similar to a maid’s dress.

"We’re cross-dressing, England?" America laid a hand on the black dress, feeling the smooth fabric against his skin.

"Yes, we are," England chirped, turning back around to show America the padded bras and matching panties that he had chosen for them. One set was white, the other a dark red. Both had lace on the edges of both articles. Two leather straps, cock rings, were also in his grasp.

England walked over, telling the other to turn around, slipping America’s arms through the straps of the red bra, hooking it into place. America now had a D cup, almost double D thanks to the amount of fat on his body. England came to his front and clipped the cock ring around the base of the American’s manhood.

"Here, put these on," the Brit said, holding out the panties, which America, blushing furiously, grabbed from him. England went about putting his own bra on, getting a matching D cup.

"Did you practice hooking these?" America inquired, sitting on the bed to pull the panties on. England nodded, doing the same after clipping the cock ring around his slightly hard cock, effectively killing his arousal.

"It wouldn’t help to waste time figuring out how to put these damn things on." England stood, panties hugging his package and his "breasts" attached firmly to his body. His stomach was so prominent that America, looking at England from behind, would have assumed that he was indeed pregnant and pretty close to giving birth, maybe eight months.

"You’re going to wear the black dress, all right?" England demanded. Today, he was going to be dominant. The other already had his turn with the camera, not to mention his strange dream about being a prostitute in a maid outfit. Such a strange dream…

"Okay." America stood, grabbing the dress and, unbuttoning the back of it, stepped into it, having some trouble pulling it up, but it worked out fine.

England slipped into his day dress and helped America button the back of his dress. When they were done, having put on some flats and shaving their legs with a special razor that the Briton had bought for this day, England led the other over to the full-body mirror that he had.

"Don’t you look lovely, America?" England commented, stroking the other’s "baby belly."

America blushed. He felt incredibly vulnerable for some reason. Maybe because he looked like a (somewhat manly) woman.

"Just one more thing, though," England said, walking back to his dresser, which he had left open. He grabbed a leather collar and leash, coming back to America to secure it around the other’s neck.

"England?" America placed his fingers on the collar to hold it while England latched it on him.

"There you go. Talk a bit softer though. People won’t think you’re a woman otherwise." England himself already had his voice in a believable falsetto tone. If he picked up the phone right now, the person on the other phone would probably think he was female.

"O-Okay," America answered, practicing his new voice.

"Perfect, love." England hooked a leash onto the front of the collar. He grabbed two coats, in case there was a cold front later, and a purse which held the remotes to the vibrators inside of them. "Off we go."

* * *

The two began their walk around London at Atrium SW1, a quaint little restaurant.

England walked up to the server. “We have reservations for two,” he said in his female voice.

The server smiled. “This way, ma’am.” England grabbed America, pulling him along. America wondered why people were looking at them, expressions indecipherable to him.

Another server joined the first and helped his co-worker pull out the chairs for the two pregnant “women.” England and America thanked both young men, and the Briton set their coats on an empty chair at their table. They ordered some drinks (a Coca-Cola for America and some bubbly apple juice for England), were handed their menus and left alone to decide what to eat.

"England," America whispered in his falsetto. "Why are we here?"

"To eat, silly. I haven’t seen you in a while." England had already chosen what to eat, lamb with olive oil mash and spinach, and so he’d set about to drinking his juice. His cheeks were red, embarrassed.

"Oh." America smiled. It was rare that they had dates like this. Even though he was technically a pregnant woman on this date, he was still happy that England brought him here. He looked down at the menu and decided to order the rib eye, chips, and flat mushroom plate.

A female server came to them. “Sorry, the other two servers had to go; their shift ended. My name is Amelie, and I will be your server for the remainder of your meal. Have you decided what to order, ladies?”

America giggled softly. “Could I have the ‘rib eye’ plate, but without the tarragon mayo, please?” His voice seemed like Amelie’s in a sense, just a bit lower. Oh, yeah. He should totally get points for acting.

"Of course, ma’am." Amelie wrote it down in her little notepad and then turned to England.

"Yes, I’ll have the ‘lamb’ main plate, but without the almonds if you please. You can never be too careful," England said, placing a hand on his stomach with a smile.

"I know what you mean," Amelie said, writing down England’s order. "My husband and I are actually trying for a baby right now and I’m taking a class on how to take care of yourself while you’re pregnant. There’s so many things so watch out for." She smiled at the two and then excused herself to go get their orders.

America smiled at the other. “You would.”

"I would." England sipped at his drink, stopping when he felt America grab his hand on the table. He returned the other’s smile.

Amelie came back with their meals and they ate in peace, other than Amelie’s questions of their relationship (“We’re together, actually, but Alice lives here in England, so it’s kind of hard at times.”) and their pregnancies (“Eight months along, the both of us. Andrea and I wanted to be in England for the birth, though, because a lot of our friends live in Europe.”).

They chose something to share, a pud consisting of apple mille feuille and apple sorbet, and then left after that to walk to Hyde Park.

* * *

The walk wasn’t too bad, only 20 minutes. Everyone on the sidewalk also moved out of the way when the two nations were walking, so that was nice. They were helped a few times if they bumped into someone; that was very nice.

"Wow, that was fun." America said, non-falsetto, as he sat down under one of the trees in a rather wooded area of the park. England sat beside him.

"Did you like your meal?" the Englishman asked in his normal voice. America nodded.

"It was really good for English food."

England turned away, eyebrows down in anger. “Well, your food is even more disgusting!” He pouted and struggled a bit as America turned his face back with his hands.

"Don’t let your mood swings take over, honey." He smiled and kissed the other gently, lowering a hand to place it on the other’s stomach. England didn’t kiss back until after a moment, when he placed a hand on America’s belly as well. England also searched through his purse blindly and grabbed the remote for America’s vibrator (the buttons were circular on this one; the other had rectangular ones) and turned it on, hearing America gasp and pant slightly next to him.

If America were truly pregnant, he’d probably be fucking him even now.

"There you two are." England and America pulled apart, seeing six men, two of them being the servers that left AtriumSW1 restaurant when they had gotten there.

One of the servers, a young man, came closer. “Was wondering where you two went off to. We wanted meet you.”

England put his hand to the tree, standing up with the needed support, his stomach heavy.

"What do you want?" he asked in his higher voice. He didn’t like the look in their eyes.

"We just wanted to take care of you," the other server said, coming closer and taking England’s hand, holding it gingerly. His other hand came to rest on England’s stomach, making the Brit uncomfortable.

"We don’t need taking care of," England said, pulling away. Turning to America, he saw that the other was standing as well, coming to grab the other and shield him.

"Go the fuck away," America said. Even with his female voice, he still sounded threatening in England’s mind. The men around them laughed.

"Not until what we get what we came here for, miss," and with that, one of them put a cloth over America’s face, making the nation lose his strength rather quickly. England pulled away from his lover, three men handling him while the others took hold of America.

"Hey-" England’s eyelids drooped down a bit as a cloth was put over his face.

"Just the smallest bit of chloroform, ducky. We want you two to enjoy this." England was set on the ground, and he could feel one of them tearing his dress apart. The padded bra was torn as well, exposing England’s chest, nipples hardening as they were exposed to the air.

"Holy fuck! You’re a man?" England struggled to sit, still held by two men by the arms.

"Yes, both of us. Just let us go!" America yelled out, trying to break away from the people holding him down.

"No, that’s fine, yank." The server that held America kissed him roughly, biting at the other’s lips. America whimpered, wondering why he began to kiss back. When they separated, a string of saliva connecting their tongues, the server chuckled, breaking the strand and letting the saliva fall and hit America’s dress.

"Did I mention that what we made you breathe in has an aphrodisiac in it?" The nations struggled a bit more, but they were incredibly weakened by the drug now, as well as steadily getting aroused, America more so as his vibrator was buzzing away in his ass, some milk beginning to make its way out of his ass.

America moaned as his dress and bra were ripped apart, his chest being attacked by two of the men, tongues and teeth at his nipples. The third man lifted his dress up, chuckling.

"Nice panties, yank. You two are such fucking perverts."

"St-op…" America protested, looking over to England.

The island nation writhed as one man already had his cock out, wrapping England’s hand around it, making him stroke it. One man was tweaking his nipples, laughing as England arched up towards his hands. The server attending him began to pull down his panties, spying the cock ring. The smaller man’s cock was already getting hard.

"This one’s prick is already getting hard."

"So’s this one’s." America moaned, but was cut off as a cock was shoved into his mouth, the aphrodisiac making him drool all over it, as the server "attending" him stroked his cock. The third man saw the milk beginning to pour out of him, the vibrator gently doing its business and letting some milk escape while doing so.

"That’s what’s in your ass? Milk? And a vibe?" He pressed his forefinger in, smirking as America squirmed a bit, crying out around the cock that he was currently sucking on. "Wonder where the remote is…"

The server with England stood up, letting his companions molest the nation in his absence. He had seen the purse on the ground and picked it up. He pulled out two remotes. Pressing a button on the one with rectangular buttons, he watched with pleasure as England cried out, clenching his legs together, though one of his attackers spread them open again.

"I found it!" he said, tossing the other remote to his co-worker and walking to his target.

"Thank you, mate." America’s attacker pressed the button saying "High" and watched as the American yelled out around the cock in his mouth, causing the man to come in his mouth and causing himself to choke on the sticky cum. It sprayed out of his mouth and covered his face and glasses.

"Shit, that was amazing…" he said, pulling out of his victim’s mouth. America coughed roughly, turning his head to the side, more milk spilling out of him, though the process was rather slow.

England’s server turned it up to “High” as well and smiled as milk began to spill out of the Brit’s ass as well, moans from his mouth.

"This is bloody amusing. It looks like cum is spilling from your ass." He pressed a finger into England’s anus, making the man moan loudly. "You’re an exhibitionist, aren’t you, slut?"

"Sh-shut u-mmh!" England had a cock shoved in his mouth, another still in his hand. The man in his hand grunted, jizz spilling onto England’s face, sticking to his eyelashes. He bent down and cleaned the other’s eyes.

"Let’s see those pretty eyes, love."

America’s server had an idea. “Let’s put them together for a bit.” All six men brought the two “pregnant” nations together, their stomachs touching.

"Huh?" America looked up, seeing England begin to cry. He knew the other was enjoying what was being done to him, his cock being stroked, his mouth preoccupied with another cock, but that didn’t mean he liked it in his mind. "Leave him al… alone."

A hand came to twist and pull his nipple, making his squeak. “You don’t have a choice,” said the server, coming up behind him as his partner did the same to England. Without warning, they thrust inside the nations, pushing up the vibrators and making some milk squirt out from the tightness that their cocks had caused. The two nations screamed out, England’s mouth already having a dick in it and America’s quickly filled with one. To not be left out, the last two men each grabbed a hand of either England or America, wrapping it around his prick, thrusting deeply and harshly against the appendage.

England and America had tears pouring down their faces. The two decided to stop struggling in an attempt to get it over quickly, sucking on the cocks in their mouths. Their work paid off as the men pulled out and covered their faces in cum, as did the men that were using their hands.

What was cruel to them, though, was the fact that the vibrators were being shoved right against their prostates, making their cocks hard and their moans load.

The servers chuckled.

"Both of you are just little cum sluts, aren’t you?"

"Yeah, both of your faces are covered with other men’s jizz and you’re moaning like you need drink it all up."

"You should share the cum on your faces. Switch it with each other."

Cum having slipped into their mouths, England blushed so deeply before pressing his lips against America’s. The two moaned, their tongues coming out to trade the cum in their mouths. It tasted so good, they started to unconsciously move their hips up and down, bellies bouncing. Their dicks were now rock hard and dripping drop after drop of pre-cum.

"That’s so fucking depraved. You two are such whores, you can’t even keep from bouncing your hips, even with a ‘baby’ in your tummy." The server inside of England lightly slapped his stomach, groaning as he came. "Oh shit…"

England shivered as the cum filled what wasn’t already taken up by milk. “Stop…” he whimpered, clutching onto America with what strength he had. He wanted to cum so desperately now, but not in front of these men.

America latched onto the other as well. The man inside of his rectum finished as well, watching as cum overflowed and squirting out of the America’s asshole. “Wow, you’re so messy.”

"Fuck you."

"No, I wouldn’t like it at all. Your cock is just crying to let it cum, though."

America and England opened their eyes, gazing at each other. Their cocks throbbed and the two shivered in pleasure.

England turned to their attackers. “Please… remove them.”

"What?"

He swallowed. “Take off the rings,” he paused to swallow, “and take the vibrators out.” He buried his face against America, regretting the decision earlier today to engage in a roleplay in such a hidden place at Hyde Park.

The servers came to them, the rest wanking off for the last time. Best not to take too long.

"All right," one server said as both came closer to them, just touching their arms before grabbing the nations’ ass, massaging the round orbs, watching with schadenfreude as they shivered under their touches.

"Just do it." America glared at the man. Mother fucker…

The two long-lived males screamed as hands were shoved up their asses, making them moan in twisted pleasure as the hand wrapped around the vibrator inside each of them, forcing it against their prostates.

England’s server kissed his neck, his free hand on the other’s bulging stomach. “I bet you loved this didn’t you?” he asked as he shoved it against the other Brit’s prostate. England moaned loudly, trying not to give in, but failing.

America was having trouble as well. He looked down and saw the milk was beginning to gush out of the bodies, soaking into the ground beneath them.

"Let’s take these off for the both of you. You’ve been such good cum-dumps."

America and England cried out one last time as the vibrators were pulled out of their asses and the rings were taking off, milk pouring out completely. The sensations, already too much, made them cum, semen splashing onto their shrinking bellies.

They fell against each other, lost in orgasm. They looked at each other one more time and kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I looked it up and the maximum enema amount that can be given (safety assured) is about 2 quarts (1.86271 liters). Also, good positions for putting in enemas are having the person lie on their side or have them face down with their ass in the air. But I like BIG bellies when enemas are involved. :3 Sadly, I don’t want these two hurt. And I want to save some milk the experience of being used as an enema (I wanna be able to drink it after this story). One jug is enough.
> 
> 2) That’s a lot of padding. My friend says her back hurts because of her boobs. (Author holds C-cup boobs protectively)  
> 3) The voices make me think of Chris Crocker. :3  
> 4) Atrium SW1 – A real restaurant in Westminster. It has a pretty good rating on london-eating. co. uk. (Yep. England has food ratings. LOL) It isn’t too far from Westminster Abbey Museum. I used their sample menu to let England and America eat. I also looked up what pregnant people should/shouldn’t eat to make this scene more believable.  
> 5) Pud – short for pudding (I’m assuming) – dessert in Brit-speak  
> 6) I typed the path in on Google Maps, then followed it on Google Earth. It’s mighty pretty. :)
> 
> 7) Totally forgot about America’s glasses. -.-  
> 8) Facials… Mmm…  
> 9) Okay, off topic. Anyone go on doujin-moe. us? Well, there’s a doujin on there called “The Human Toilet”… (sees some people shrink back in some kind of emotion) Okay, I just have to say that my mind making England and America gaze at each other right after they been raped right there reminded me of the last chapter of that doujin. Don’t look it up; it’s pretty bad. Really, don’t. It’s seriously NC-17 worthy. I’m scared of that thing, and I wrote this. (and I read BeatriceTheGolden’s awesomeness)
> 
> 10) Fisting, my old nemesis, we meet again. Unintentionally, just like the first time. (thinks of "Colonial Love")


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (From FF.net) StargateNerd commented (a while ago):
> 
> I will gladly blame your cousin’s pr0n if this is what you give us because of it! Damn, much as I love me some UKe, I love seme!Iggy too. After all, one doesn’t just stop being the British Empire *shivers* If you’re taking more requests, would you at any point be willing to write England and Russia sharing America? Or maybe America and England sharing Japan? Cause those are, like, my most favorite threesomes. Kay, I’ve taken up enough time rambling. Can’t wait for more porn! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part: Russia (^J^ huhu), vodka, rum, uke! America, fisting (… I like fisting), double penetration (two cocks, one ass)
> 
> Second part: Japan, chopsticks and sushi (yes, chopsticks and sushi)

America walked into the pub, sighing and looking down at his watch, looking at the time. Why did England have to get drunk again?

"Damn bahtendah! Mo- rum!"

"You shouldn’t be yelling so much right now, Arthur." America raised an eyebrow at the voice and then stopped cold when he saw who was trying to calm England down.

"Oh, there you are, Amerika." Russia stood from the bar stool, helping the British nation up. The two reeked of alcohol and Russia’s eyes were the tiniest bit glossed over with drunkenness. The Englishman pushed off of the Slavic nation, reaching for his former colony.

“‘Meri-ca…” America held the English nation up, turning his nose away at the stench of beer.

"He’s been drinking a lot." The tall Russian paid for the tab - "I challenged him to a drinking contest. I kept ordering after he was dead drunk" - and followed the American and Briton out of the pub.

"Why did you call me to pick him up?" America asked, adjusting the Briton who was on his back, dozing.

"I don’t know where his house is."

"Oh."

When they made it to the house and America opened the door, the three went in. England was laid down on the couch. Russia sat next to him.

America sighed “I’ll go get him some water. Do you want anything?”

"I’m fine, but thank you." The American walked into the kitchen.

After a few moments, England sat up. “Bloody idiot.” He was very good at pretending to be drunk, though he didn’t expect to fool his lover so easily.

Russia giggled. “That’s not very nice, England.” The two had agreed on sharing America – just this once. Just so Russia could finally “become one with Russia” for a night and England could have the sex he’d been desiring for two months.

America came back, seeing England sitting up and lively, not nearly as drunk as he seemed before. “Hey, England! You’re okay!”

England smiled, standing and going over to kiss his lover. The American blushed, turning away.

"England!" He got too lost in kisses. Too much and America would be on his hands and knees in a flash.

"America, Russia had a proposal and it was quite worth tricking you over here for it." England groped the other’s ass, smirking as the slightly taller nation shivered. Russia came over to stand behind America, reaching to grope at his slightly pudgy chest.

"Yes, America. We shall have a threesome and you will bottom to the both of us."

America shook. “What? No-” A bottle of rum was stuck into his mouth, the precious alcohol running down his throat on impulse as to not drown in the liquid. The bottle was soon empty and it was pulled from America’s mouth with a pop, the teenager moaning slightly.

"Wha’ da fuck, Engwand?" His eyes were half lidded and he couldn’t struggle all that well as the two older nations began to take off his clothes, leaving him completely naked except for the dog tags that he took to wearing in the Second World War, the watch on his left wrist, and his glasses.

Russia sucked on the American’s neck, making the other squirm as England took to suck on his chest.

"No…" America arched his back, his chest going closer to England and his head lolling over to the side, giving Russia more space to molest with his tongue and teeth.

England lifted his head, pinching his lover’s nipples harshly, wringing out beautiful moans. “If you leave a mark on him, Russia-“

Russia smiled, dragging a hand down America’s abdominal muscles, feeling them underneath the pudge. “I know. I won’t.” He felt the teen’s erection, pulling on it and making America scream.

"No! Russia!" America tried to get away, torn between his loyalty to England and the pleasure in his rock hard cock.

"England is letting me do this, Amerika. Just let it happen."

England smirked, licking two fingers on his right hand. “It’s true, poppet. Just let go.” With that, he jammed his fingers into the tight hole which was America’s asshole.

America came, his essence squirting out in thick jets as his anus was penetrated, the nerve endings stimulating everything; even the glands of his ass were being stimulated to produce fluid to lubricate England’s fingers.

England smiled, chuckling. “Your ass is getting so wet, love.”

Russia giggled, rubbing at the semen splattered on America’s tummy. “You like your ass being played with, America? How cute!”

America panted. He was beginning to sober up, but why would he stop this fucked up threesome from happening? It felt good… and England was fine with it. Note to self: Tell England about his fantasy about having sex with Japan. His lower lip wiggled, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Engwand… Please?" His legs were spread a bit more and England slipped in three more fingers, curling his hand into a fist and beginning to ram it in and out of the other.

"His ass is so loose, England," Russia giggled, watching America writhe at the pleasure England’s whole fist was causing him. Russia reached in front of America, pumping his flaccid cock and watching it slowly become hard again.

His head was thrown back and his tongue was hanging out, drool dripping from his mouth in the sluttiest expression he’d ever seen on the other.

"Fu… Eng… Russi… Toh-Ta… Sila-Gol-Chi-Ih…" America couldn’t even keep the English names for England and Russia straight, he was so far gone.

England pulled his fist out. “You’re such a slut, aren’t you, America?”

Russia smiled as the young nation nodded.

"I’m such a slut. Fuck me, please."

Russia wasted no time in lifted America by the hips and lowering him on his massive cock, hissing at the hot tightness.

"Amerika… So tight after just being fisted… You have a trained asshole, don’t you?"

America tried to respond coherently, but England came in front of him and slipped into his ass as well. He was now sandwiched in between them, Russia behind him, England in the front. He moaned loudly, full of cock. He nodded in response.

The two older nations quickly set a fast pace, seeing as America was starting to succumb to the alcohol in his system.

America clawed at England’s back. “Oh shit…” He screamed as he came, his hot cum splurting onto his and England’s torsos, the white liquid coating the smooth skin liberally.

England shuddered and came in his lover, his ass being so tight with another cock inside and the orgasm making it excruciatingly constricting.

Russia pressed forward, making England and America fall so that the Englishman was underneath the American, the teenager on top and between the two. He thrust sporadically in and out of the almost cunt-like hole. He came, semen spurting out of America’s hole and covering the floor beneath the teen.

America shivered and curled closer to the Brit, falling asleep.

Russia kissed the young nation’s forehead. “How cute.”

"Get the bloody hell out of my house."

* * *

Japan sat next to America and England, watching some anime, one evening when England coughed a bit.

America stood smiling. “Do you need a drink England?”

The Briton nodded. Japan raised his hand a bit.

"America-kun, isn’t it about dinner time? I can make something for us." The America hurriedly came back with some water bottles.

"I have some food all ready prepared, Japan." He handed the Japanese man and Briton a water each.

"Really, America-kun?" He sipped the water that the American gave to him, noticing it had a somewhat different taste.

England nodded. “I ordered some take-away earlier, from a sushi and sashimi restaurant that offered it.”

Japan continued to drink. The water was soothing to his parched throat. “Wakatta…” he mumbled in his native tongue. ‘All right…’ His eyelids were drooping a bit.

America leaned in, stopping his drinking from his own water. “Japan, are you all right?”

England caught the smaller man as he passed out. “He’s all right…”

When Japan awoke, he found himself on the dining room table. He was completely naked and tied down to the table. He felt some things on top of him. Looking a bit further, he saw that they were…

"Sushi?"

"Yep!" He looked to his right and saw America standing there with an absurd grin on his face. He was still dressed, thank God.

"America-kun, what’s going on?" Japan received no answer as America sat down at one of the chairs nearest to him.

"Dinner’s going on. It’s time to eat, Japan." America grabbed a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a small kappa roll off of Japan’s chest. "Open up," he said, holding it to the older nation’s mouth.

Japan turned his head away. “Where is England-san?”

"Enjoying the show." England emerged from just outside of Japan’s eyesight.

"Igirisu-san?" He hadn’t expected England to be party to this. "What’s going on?"

England sat on Japan’s left, eating sashimi with his own pair of chopsticks.

"America had an idea that I agreed with, is all. Have some interesting sex with you after a nice dinner. Might as well make it convenient." He sighed and set the chopsticks aside.

"These are a bit hard to eat with, though."

America nodded. He picked up a salmon sashimi between his lips and held it out to England. He didn’t notice how Japan shivered, his lips having touched his skin. England smiled and caught the other end of the food in his mouth, sharing the food with the younger country. He saw Japan turn his head away.

America saw that too. “Hey, Japan. Do you want to share some food too?” He popped a shrimp sashimi into his mouth and pressed his lips to Japan’s. The Asian nation gasped in surprise and a half of the food was pushed into his mouth. His stomach grumbled, having been empty for a while and wanting nourishment.

He pulled away and tried to ignore the touches to his sensitive body, the lips, tongues, and ate what he was offered.

"Ahh!" He squirmed as England began to suck on his cock, America sucking and teasing his nipples. "America-kun, England-san…"

America came up to kiss him sweetly. “All of the food’s gone, Japan. We’re hungry for you now.”

England licked his fingers while America spoke and circled one finger around Japan’s hole, his body tied up with his legs open.

Japan shivered, whimpering. “Ah, no…” This was too much, he realized, as his cock hardened completely in England’s mouth. England used his other hand to fist what couldn’t fit in his mouth before removing his hand and deep-throating his Japanese ally.

Japan moaned into America’s mouth, tangling his tongue with the taller nation’s. Why not? He hadn’t had sexual intercourse in far too long anyway, focusing on his mental and spiritual health more often than his physical being. He tried to thrust upwards, but couldn’t.

"Do you like that, Japan?" America asked, watching Japan struggle. The Japanese man nodded.

"Onegai… America…" Japan didn’t wait long before England shoved a finger into his ass, stretched the hole. He keened loudly, his body automatically wanting more inside of him. "More, please!"

"You heard him, England." America smirked. He untied Japan’s upper body and then went down by Japan’s legs, England lifting his head. As Japan sat up, he saw both English-speaking nations wrapping their tongues around the head of his cock, almost as if they were trying to kiss while doing so.

"Igi-risu-san… America-san…" Japan whimpered and shook, suffering from the stimulation. Both blonds stood up. England climbed onto the table, straddling Japan’s head. He unzipped his trousers and let his cock come out, completely hard.

"Can you return the favor, Japan?" England pressed the head of his cock against the smaller’s mouth, letting some pre-cum stain his lips.

America untied Japan’s legs and without warning, lifted the older nation’s legs and thrust into his tight asshole.

Japan almost threw his head back moaning, but England held his head in place and shoved his dick into Japan’s open mouth.

England moaned, pistoning in and out of Japan’s mouth. “Japan, your mouth is so fucking good!’

"His ass is, too, England… Oh, fuck…" America set up a fast pace immediately, jerking off Japan in time with his thrusts against the shorter male’s prostate.

It wasn’t too much longer before the three of them finished, first Japan, then England, and America.

The three rested in the living room, finishing up their anime. As Japan fell asleep, England smirked.

"That was better than I thought it would be."

"And you doubted me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Why does Russia call England “Arthur” and America “Amerika”? America is a human name. :3
> 
> 2) Navajo Code Talkers’ Dictionary: Toh-Ta = Britain; It means “Between Waters” - Sila-Gol-Chi-Ih = Russia; It means “Red Army”  
> *Remember that those names are from WWII, when Russia was the Soviet Union.
> 
> 3) Japan being used as a sushi table – Thanks goes to Shane Dawson for eating off of an Asian in his video “Live like Ur Dying” :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From FF.net:
> 
> Rubberchi commented:
> 
> It’s funny how you make a /1984/ reference, considering today marks the start of my experience reading it.
> 
> Hah… You should go for that tentacle kink, ^^;.
> 
> And Angelrocker recently commented:
> 
> I absolutely adore your work! Do you think you could consider some smexy tentacle action? Like Seme America unleashes this tentacle monster on england as punishment or some kind of payback? I’d love you forever! X3
> 
> Anonimouse commented:
> 
> The way you write is awesome; and this fic is just sexy. Really, really sexy. And awesome. I love it. XD I think this would be more of a side-story thing; but may I request tentacles? Like, a tentacle monster or something rhaping Artie and Alfie seperately, and then…I dunno. = w =” Happy smex time between them in the end? I don’t know what goes on in my mind.
> 
> And Konata101 commented:
> 
> Heheheh… ah, as for another chapter I’d like to see… TENTACLES. THAT IS ALL. OwO Like… Arthur accidentally summons some kind of Eldritch Abomination, which proceeds to ravish him and Alfred… while those two guys are like, having a hardcore makeout session. uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: USUK, down-talk, and Tentacles! :3

America sat at the kitchen table of England’s house, holding his special kennel that he had bought for the occasion. He thought back to when England had embarrassed him the other day with Russia. At least he and England had planned out what happened with Japan…

England came downstairs. America had told him to wear something sexy. That usually meant something revealing. He came into the kitchen with just a pair of black short shorts to cover his ass and a black tank top.

"America?" Said nation looked up and smiled, licking his lips.

"Hey, sexy." America set his box on the table, unlatching the small door of the kennel. The thing inside purred, eager to do its task. It had played with Master at home and had so much fun doing so.

England came closer to the table, looking at the kennel. “What’s in there, America?”

America came up behind him, gently grinding against his ass. “I’m still annoyed at you for what happened with Russia.”

England gulped. “And?” He balked as something shot out of the kennel and went into his mouth, making him choke a bit.

"Japan lent me this to punish you with, babe."

England whimpered as the tentacle went deeper into his mouth, going down his throat. Somehow the tentacle’s secretions made his throat relax, and his gag reflex wasn’t kicking in at all.

America kissed the back of his neck. “Hey, Shokushu,” he cooed at the tentacle creature in the kennel. It came out, a small squid-like creature. It purred when America pet it gently.

"Play with England, but be a bit nice. Just a bit." England looked back at his lover.

"Mmph!" More tentacles grabbed at him, lifting him onto the table. They ghosted over his sensitive spots, making him whine. His ass was in the air, chest against the wood of the table. His legs were spread and knees on the table. He whimpered, feeling blood go down to his cock, making it erect from arousal.

America palmed at the other’s crotch. “You’re such a naughty little slut, huh, England?”

England sucked on the tentacle in his mouth, moaning. “Peh muh!”

"Spank you?" America lifted his hand and struck England’s ass, rubbing at the clothed globe. His lover groaned and he smirked. He signaled to Shokushu, who brought England’s legs together to take off the shorts before spreading them again. England hadn’t worn anything underneath; wearing something sexy meant no underwear.

England turned to glare at the other, his eyes glowing.

America pouted. “Don’t use your magic, England. You always mess up anyway.”

England closed his eyes as one of the slippery limbs poked at his asshole, magic running through him before a flash of light appeared and another tentacle creature, similar to Shokushu, appeared.

America blinked. “What the fu- Mmph?” A tentacle launched itself into his mouth and he sucked on it gently, the slime on it tasting rather nice. He shivered as more tentacles went to wrap around his body.

England felt the tentacle slip out of his mouth, and he groaned as one of Shokushu’s tentacles went deep into his ass. “Oh… You didn’t think that… Mmm… I’d let you get revenge so easily, did you?” He shook his hips against the tentacle, having a strange tentacle kink after having seen some hentai at Japan’s place.

America growled around the tentacle, to which Shokushu reacted, thrusting two more tentacles into England’s ass, stretching it rather wide.

"Oh, fuck!" England attempted to adjust to all three inside of him when they all gave a blow to his prostate simultaneously, making him come like a freight train, decorating the table with his pearly white seed. The tentacles gave no respite however and decided to lay him on his back on the table, placing him a bit away from the semen-covered spot and fucking his ass some more.

"I-I just came! Shit!" England couldn’t stop screaming in painful ecstasy, having come and his body already so sensitive that he felt like electricity was coursing through him.

America laughed around the tentacle in his mouth, and then he moaned as two wet tentacles plunged into his tight ass. Holy fucking mother sucking shit! When did his pants come off?

England chuckled.

"America, you’re such a fucking whore!" He saw his America shivered and the tentacle creature that he had summoned shake and then squeal a bit as it squirted its hot, thick cum into the nation’s tight mancunt.

America felt his eyes roll back a bit into his skull, his orgasm overtaking him and making him spill his seed. The tentacle slipped out of his mouth, letting him pant for air.

"Can’t… Too good!" America groaned. The tentacle creature lifted him up onto the table, laying him down on England so that their chests were touching.

England looked up at his lover, wanting to see his naughty expression. He knew that America loved getting his ass tortured, but his face was so beautiful. His eyes were glazed over with lust and pleasure, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, wanting something to suck on.

America moaned as England met his tongue with his own and the warm muscles tangled themselves together. America suckled on England’s tongue as the other began to rape his mouth.

Both tentacle creatures decided to play with each other, molesting each other with their extra tentacles. The pleasure that they caused each other led them to plunge the tentacles that were the nations even deeper, making the two scream.

"America!"

"England!"

* * *

"I’m not cleaning this mess up."

"Your fucking fault, Iggy."

* * *

OMAKE

Japan smiled as America came by to drop off the creature that he had lent him.

"Oh, we gave you something else to, Japan. Enjoy!" As the American ran out, Japan smiled, having peered into the box. England was so nice, giving him another pet to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Shokushu – Japanese for “tentacle”. Doesn’t it sound like a name?
> 
> 2) Holy fucking mother sucking shit – this is how I cuss: random words that fit somehow.
> 
> 9 Oct. 2013 - I had up to 13 chapters, but ff.net deleted my story so I have lost chapters 9-12 ;-;


End file.
